Bhaal
Overview Bhaal, the Lord of Murder, was originally a mortal and one of the Dead Three. Along with Bane and Myrkul, Bhaal took the portfolios of the ancient deity Jergal. Despite his most common title, Bhaal was the god of death, but he especially favoured violent or ritual deaths. Patron of assassins, Bhaal was feared throughout Faerûn - especially in the island realm of the Moonshaes. Worshipers Of all the dead deities of Abeir-Toril, Bhaal most likely has the most scattered cultists, the worst known as deathstalkers, attempting to bring him back to 'life'. However, after the Bhaalspawn crisis, his essence may have been locked away on the Upper Planes, preventing his resurrection permanently. Relationships A wholly evil, debased and sadistic god, Bhaal was served by the goddesses Talona and Loviatar who in turn served Bane and to a lesser extent, Myrkul. History During the Time of Troubles, when the gods were forced to walk Faerûn, Bhaal was slain, on Eleint 16, by the upstart mortal Cyric using the avatar of Mask, a sword named Godsbane, who then stole Bhaal's divinity and portfolio elements. However, much like Myrkul - who invested his divine essence in the artifact known as the Crown of Horns - Bhaal was not utterly removed from Faerûn. Part of his divinity remains in the Winding Water, around Boarskyr Bridge where he was slain, his blood having flowed into the river. More importantly, Bhaal foresaw his death and impregnated many mortal women - creating his heirs, the Bhaalspawn. The Bhaalspawn were involved in a series of conflicts along the Sword Coast, with one standing above the others and ultimately foiling Bhaal's plan to return through his children. Dogma Bhaalists believed that every murder commited strengthened holy Bhaal. As a result, they viewed murder as both a pastime and a duty. Bhaalists were required to deal death once in every tenday during the darkest period at the heart of the night. If imprisonment or other constraining circumstances made this impossible, they had to murder twice for each death missed. In accordance with the Lord of Murder's teachings, Bhaalists strove to ensure before they died, murder victims knew who was killing them and that their death was in the name of Bhaal. Novices of Bhaal were charged as follows: "Make all folk fear Bhaal. Let your killings be especially elegant, or grisly, or seem easy so that those observing them are awed or terrified. Tell folk that gold proffered can make the Lord of Murder overlook them for today". Avatars Bhaal had two avatar forms; a human-sized one called the Slayer, and a giant called the Ravager. The Slayer appeared as a corpse-like male humanoid, whereas the Ravager was large and bestial. In some extreme cases, Bhaal's mortal Bhaalspawn children could actually turn into creatures that were said to be these avatars after his death; however, these creatures were even more monstrous and inhuman in shape, acting as little more than powerful killing machines. They were also weaker than a true god's avatar, though still very powerful. References de:Bhaal Category:Dead deities Category:The Dead Three Category:Deities from the Barrens of Doom and Despair Category:Death domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Humans Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lawful evil deities